Soar to Survive
by Cassloveswriting2
Summary: After the death of the flock Max is alone. That is until one day when resting in a tree, she gets shot with an arrow. Max has to fight for survival along with characters of the T.V. show The Walking Dead. I might cross this over with Boondock Saints also because that just sounds awesome to me.
1. An Untraditional Way of Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Maximum Ride or The Walking Dead

It has been a week since the rest of the flock was killed by those… things. I can not get the memory of that day out of my head. All the blood. The screams. And the look in Angel's eyes when one of those "things" bit into her neck. Angel, my poor baby. I was feeling the same emotion that I felt 9 years ago when she got kidnapped by The School, only 5x worse. I felt empty inside, like someone had taken out all the feeling from my body, I felt numb. The great Maximum Ride has been defeated, and I do not know what to do with myself anymore. I have just been flying aimlessly around the country with little food or sleep. My good sense of direction told me I was somewhere over Georgia. I began yawning, and realized it would be a good idea to take a nap for a couple hours, and then I could continue flying. To where? I don't know. I pretty much nose dived into a tree that had plenty of leaves on it for cover. It was a good spot in the forest and I'm hoping none of those "things" were going to be there. I landed on a sturdy looking branch and tucked my wings into my jacket. I laid down on the branch like I have hundreds of times before and slowly drifted into sleep.

Later on I was woken up by rustling in the leaves below me. I quickly sprung up on instinct and knew it was a mistake due to the noises I would make. Knowing not to trust anyone, I stayed crouching on the branch. I looked down to see who was there. I saw three men. One was Caucasian with short dark brown hair, blue eyes and a light shadow, he was holding a gun. The other was possibly Hispanic but it was hard to tell, he was muscular and had a shaved head, he was also holding a gun. The third one was wearing a sleeveless shirt and was holding a crossbow. Even without raptor hearing you could hear what they were saying because everything was so quiet. "Rick, do you honestly think this girl is still alive?" the bald man asked with a southern accent. The man with the crossbow furrowed his brows at this question but stayed silent. "We can't stop looking." The man I'm assuming is named Rick said. "There is a possibility that she stil-" he started to say but was cut off when I shuffled slightly and a big branch, that was next to me, fell out of the tree. "What was that?" the bald man asked. "Dinner." The man with the crossbow replied aiming it at the tree. I heard the sound of the arrow fly through the air and hit me in the lower stomach. Ah, shit. I lost my balance and fell off the branch. I felt the sharp stings of branches cutting my skin, and heard some breaking underneath my weight. I landed hard on my back with a thud. All the wind was knocked out of me and I passed out.


	2. Farm

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or Maximum Ride (Sorry this chapters a bit boring)

"What the fuck Daryl? You just shot a girl!" I heard from the bald guy as I was fading in and out of consciousness. "I. Didn't. Kn-." I heard in bits and pieces. "Stop. Fighting. Get. Back. To. Hershel." I heard from the man named Rick. I felt him grab my arm and I completely passed out.

I woke up a while later with a massive pain where I got shot and a bad headache. When I woke up I kept my eyes closed so I could hear what people were saying. "Hershel, is she going to be okay?" I heard the man named Rick ask. "Yes she'll be fine, she just needs rest though. It was hard to get the arrow out and she lost quite a bit of blood, and she seems a bit malnourished. Poor girl." I heard from the man named Hershel . He sounded older than Rick. "She was in a tree when we found her. I wonder if she has a group." The younger man said. "Well let's leave her. I don't think she will be waking up for a while." Said the older man and I heard them both move out of the room and close the door.

I walked out of the room with Hershel and went outside, I bumped into my son Carl. "Is the girl going to be okay?" he asked. "She is going to be fine, but I want you to stay away from her, she could be dangerous okay?" I told him. "But I could handle myself." He protested. "Stay away, and that's enough on that, alright?" I asked waiting for him to agree. "Okay." He said in a disappointed tone. "Okay." I repeated patting him on the head.

As soon as the door closed I opened my eyes and got out of the bed I was laying in. Where I got shot hurt and had bandages over it. The bandages were over the ends of my wings though and I was glad the older dude had not noticed them. I am totally going to punch this Daryl guy. But hey, it hasn't been the first time I've been shot. I looked around the room and felt safe. The room reminded me of Ella's house. I knew I wasn't safe though. For all I know, these people could be bad. I went over to the door and opened it slightly I listened to see if I could hear people, and I heard murmuring from downstairs. I slowly closed the door hoping not to make a sound. I went over to the window and looked outside. I saw a barn in the distance. I was on a farm. Fantastic. I heard the door knob turning so I darted towards the bed and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes enough so I could see who it was, but not so much that you could notice my eyes were open. I looked at the person who walked in and saw it was a kid. I figured a kid couldn't do anything bad to me, so I opened my eyes fully and looked at him. The kid's eyes widened like a deer in headlights and he quickly left the room. I really did it now.

I was planning with Jimmy and Shane on how to find Sophia when Carl came running up to me. "Dad, the girls awake!" he said breathing hard from running. "How do you know? Just go to your mother." I said sighing. I started walking up to the house and passed Shane. "Can you go get Daryl?" I asked quickly walking by. I knocked on the door to the house and Beth opened the door. "Hi." She said simply. "Can I speak to your father?" I asked. "He's right here." She said looking back at Hershel who was walking up to the door. "According to Carl, the girls awake."


	3. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or Maximum Ride

I didn't know what to do. The boy was probably going to tell someone that I was awake, and something bad could happen. I have been so stupid these last few days because my brain was clouded with hunger, sadness, and fatigue. I have been bad before but never this bad. I painfully sat up in the bed. I honestly didn't want to cause anyone trouble, unless they started it with me first of course. So I continued to sit on the bed and wait. I didn't think these people could be much of a threat because even though injured, I am still stronger and faster then a normal human. But I still knew that people where capable of some fucked up shit, so I had to be on guard.

I heard the door open and I saw two men walk in. One was the man named Rick and the other I was assuming was Hershel. "Hello, my name is Rick." He said reaching his hand out. He obviously didn't think I was that big of a threat but he was dead wrong. I only looked at his hand, and I crossed my arms. He was friends with the asshole who shot me, so I didn't trust him. "What's your name?" he asked dropping his hand. I remained silent. "Well, this is Hershel, the man that removed the arrow." He said tilting his head over at the older man next to him. I glanced over at Hershel, but then two more people walked in, the bald man, and the dude who shot me. I gave him my best glare but he didn't look very intimidated. Rick started introducing the two men. "This is Shane," he said pointing to the bald man, "and this is Daryl." He said pointing to him ignoring that he shot me. "Mhm." I hummed and continued glaring at him. "Uh, sorry for shooting you." He said awkwardly. I remained quiet, and so did the whole room. "Was nice meeting you." Said Shane in an attempt to break the silence. He held up his hand but I didn't shake it, so he just put it back down. "I think we should leave her so she can rest, I'll bring you food." Hershel said, leaving the room, and everyone followed behind. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

A little while later Hershel came back into the room with a big plate of food and a glass of milk. He gave me the plate of food and the drink, and sat down in a chair next to the bed. I didn't want him to think I needed someone else to give me food, so I sat there, looking at it. It was carrots, peaches, and beans from a can. "We still don't know your name." He said. I don't know why, but for some reason I felt as if I could trust him, so after a minute of silence I spoke. "Max. My name is Max." He smiled and said "Nice to meet you Max." He put out his hand for me to shake, and after a second of hesitation I did. "So do you have a group?" he asked. I looked down and felt the tears burning at the back of my eyes but I refused to let them flow. I thought of how I lost the flock not that long ago, so it still hurt. I didn't respond, and he got the message. "I'm so sorry." He said. To make me feel better he tried to change the subject. "Can I ask you a question?" "You just did." I said jokingly. "I guess I did." He said smiling. "But how did you get those wings on your back?" I stared at him wide eyed. I guess he saw them when he was bandaging them up. "If you saw them, why did you put the bandages over them?" I asked. He said "It was easier, and the arrow didn't go completely through." I nodded my head and began telling him about the school, and how I was treated.

"Wow" he said simply, emotion in his eyes. "How could they do that to children?" The room became silent. "Are you going to tell anyone?" I asked. "It's not my secret to tell." He said getting up out of his chair. "I'll leave you alone so you could get some rest. Eat." He said starting to leave the room. "Wait." I said and he stopped. "Thank you." I said smiling. The first smile I had in a long time. "Your welcome." He said smiling just as brightly. Then he left the room and closed the door. I quickly ate all of the food and drank all of the milk because I was starving. I put the empty plate and glass on the table next to me, and I laid down. I stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about what I should do. Should I leave or should I stay? I'll figure this out tomorrow I thought, when I realized my eyes were closing. I slowly drifted off into sleep.


	4. Spying

Hey people! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, my computer is kinda fucked up. I noticed a few people have asked me a couple questions so I am going to answer them. Since I am lazy, and my computer is still kinda slow, I will not be posting the names of the people who asked these questions, but you guys probably know who you are, there were only like 4 reviews.

1. Will there be any pairings with Max?

Answer: Maybe, most likely not though. I didn't want to turn this into a lovey dovey book.

2. How old is Max?

Answer: I am pretending as if only the first Maximum Ride book happened, and around the first book she was around 14. In the beginning I said it has been 9 years since the first book happened so she is around 23 years old.

3. What Walking Dead episode is this beginning in?

Shane has not opened the barn yet, so I believe it would be around Pretty Much Dead Already.

Remember I am not making this extremely close to the TV show. It will be pretty close but some events will be mixed up, some people will die, some wont.

End of part where I speak as myself= ~ Different P.O.V.= +

I woke up to the bright morning sun peeking through the curtain, and hitting me in the eye. "Ouch." I groaned sitting up, arrow wound still fresh under my bandages. For a second, I forgot where I was until I looked around the room. Hershel's house. Right. I got up out of bed, and walked over to the door. I tried to twist the handle but it wouldn't budge. Locked. I wanted to see what these people were like, how many people they had, if they were a threat. They had a kid so how much of a threat could they be? I walked over to the window to see if it was open, and it was. I opened it and looked down. We were only on the second floor, no biggie.

I slowly climbed out the window and held on to it with both arms. I let go of the window and dropped down. The force of landing hurt the stitches on my sides and I hissed in pain. I had to sit down for a couple seconds to catch my breath. When I got back up, I started looking around. I saw a R.V. not too far away and a few tents. I guess no one was up yet. I kept walking past the tents and stopped when I saw I someone going into the forest surrounding the farm, out of the corner of my eye. I noticed it was Daryl, the douche bag who shot me. I glared at him hard, hoping to burn holes into the back of his head. I decided to follow him.

When he would look back occasionally, I would duck behind rocks or hide behind trees. He would do that quite a bit, he either knew I was there, or he was just paranoid. But hey, I guess its smart to be paranoid these days. He really didn't do much. He just was hunting. I looked at the several different dead squirrels on his back and I shuddered at the thought of eating them. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard growling. I looked around and didn't see anything around me but I saw something in front of him. It was one of those things. The things that killed my family. The last time I had seen one this close, was on that horrible day. My heart started racing and I started hyperventilating. But he calmly took out his hunting knife and stabbed it in the head. It fell hard to the ground. He took his hunting knife and wiped it on the things clothes to get the blood off, and he put it in its sheath. He looked around one last time, and I ducked behind a rock. I peeked over and saw he was walking away. I waited a little bit so there was more distance between us and I started walking after him. I started passing the monsters body, but I stopped. I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I got closer to its body. I looked at its decaying corpse and started gagging, it smelled horrible. It took me a little bit to keep the little food I had in my stomach down. I continued looking at it. Its eyes were wide open. I looked into them. They had no pupils, and they were milky white. Then I had a very horrible and very familiar pain in my head. It was horrible, I fell to the ground holding my head. I started grunting and growling trying not to scream. Pictures of Angel started flashing through my mind at a speed I could barely register. Then all the sudden, the pain in my head felt as if it was being washed always by cool water. I wiped away the tears that were forming at the corners of my eyes. I haven't had a brain explosion in around 9 years.

After the episode I had in the forest I decided to go back to the house. I walked back and ran up the side of the house and clung to the window sill. I pulled myself through the window and closed it when I was inside, and just in time too. I heard the jingling of keys behind the door and I dove into the bed and pretended to sleep. I heard the door open and acted as if I was waking up, and was still drowsy from sleep. I lady I have never seen before came in with a plate of food.

"Oh, Hello." She said shifting her weight on her left foot. She had brown hair that reached a little bit passed her chin and light blue eyes. "I'm Maggie." She said handing me the plate of food. It was eggs with canned peaches. "I'm Hershel's daughter, you have probably talked to him before." I nodded. I can tell Hershel is a good person, I hope he raised his daughter to be that way.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

She smiled lightly. "I'll leave you to eat. Daddy will come in later to check your-" she was cut off by noise outside. She quickly looked outside the window. "Umm, Bye." She said nervously and left the room.

I heard the jingling behind the door and I knew she locked it. I heard her run downstairs and quickly out the front door. I went to the window and opened it. I silently jumped down and landed. This time it didn't hurt, I looked under my gauze and I was almost completely healed. The benefits of being a bird freak. I ran behind the chicken cages. Everyone was gathered outside of the barn, and this Shane dude was going crazy.

"These things aint shit!" he screamed chasing after Rick and Hershel who were holding monsters on the type of poles you would catch dogs with. "They are not people, they dead!" He said clearly angry. " They don't feel nothing, all they do is kill!" his voice was getting strained from screaming. "These are the things that killed Amy" he yelled looking at the blonde chick "they killed Otis!" he said now looking at Hershel. "And they will killed all of us too!" he screamed.

"Shane, shut up!" Hershel snapped, as he struggled holding one of the monsters.

"Hey Hersh, let me ask you something, can any breathing person, can they walk away from this?" he asked and shot the monster in the chest.

I flinched at the sound of the gun shot, and blinked. My eyes started watering because I realized I hadn't been blinking.

"Shane stop it!" Rick yelled with as much intensity in his voice as Shane's.

"Three rounds to the chest, can someone who's alive can they take that, why is he still coming?" he said as the monster growled and tried to reach for Shane. He shot the monster in the chest again. "WHY IS HE STILL COMING?" he said now shooting the monster in the chest over and over.

"Shane that's enough!" Rick yelled, glaring at Shane.

"Your right that is enough." Shane said in a scary calm voice, and he shot Hershel's monster in the head. The monster flew to the ground, and Hershel dropped his pole.

I was in such shock that the next thing I knew, the barn doors were open and many monsters were forcing their way out. I started sweating out of nervousness. There were so many. I flopped down on the floor and felt like I was going to be sick. I heard gun shots, and then all the sudden, they stopped. I stood back up and looked. There were dozens of bodies on the ground. None from the humans. They were safe. No one moved. It was like time stopped. But then the barn door creaked, and a little girl came out. If I can even call it that. She slowly started walking towards the group. A woman with short grayish black hair started to run towards the girl yelling "Sophia" but Daryl stopped her. I assumed it was her daughter. No one did anything, except for Rick, who hesitantly shot the girl in the head. You could hear a pin drop. Not even with my raptor hearing could I hear anything, except for sobs. Shane quickly walked away, looking down. Eventually everyone dispersed. I was about to go back to the house, but someone covered my mouth, and threw me to the ground.


	5. Secrets

Sorry guys that its been taking so long, Ive been really busy. Also I have written this chapter before but it was deleted soo, hours of work for nothing, yay! But anyway I should be able to update more frequently now because I finally got a GDocs account so I can write from anywhere. So anyway lets get on with the story. P.S. Sorry I left you so long at a cliffhanger, I hate when people do that.

~~~~BREAK~~~~~~

I looked up to see who threw me to the ground, and saw it was Daryl. You shoot me, I break your face in two. I was going to enjoy this. I sprung up off the ground and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach and he fell losing his breath. I smirked. He coughed a couple times and got back up. He was obviously used to this.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, anger clear in his voice. I took a swing at him but he ducked it, and he pushed me to the ground, flat on my back. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I think I hit a rock. My vision became blurry and my head began throbbing.

I heard Daryl snort and mutter " Stupid bitch." Under his breath. "Hey Rick, I found the blonde chick, she got out of the room." He yelled then picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I felt dizzy and weak but I sucked it up. I swiftly kicked him in the knee and he lost his balance, falling over, dropping me. I stumbled to my feet and trudged over to him as quickly as I could.

He looked up at me and started to say "What the f-" but I interrupted him by punching him as hard as I could. I heard a satisfying crunch from the cartilage in his nose and he was out cold. I smiled to myself but my victory was abruptly ended by the end of a gun hitting me in the back of the head, and knocking me out cold too.

I woke up a few hours later, in almost complete darkness. There were a few beams of moonlight peeking through the wood of the structure I was trapped in. It was enough to let me see. I was in the barn, and it still smelled like death. I inspected the floor, there was hay, blood and what looked like chicken feathers. I gagged. I tried to move, but my hands were tied tightly to a support beam in the barn. Great. I waited for what felt like a few hours, until someone came into the barn. It was Maggie, she walked in and gave me a disappointed look. I looked down in shame, I actually felt bad. She came in with a plate of food and kneeled down next to me.

"Sorry it took us so long to feed you, we didn't know when you were going to wake up." she said in a monotone voice. She started taking food off the plate with the spoon and putting it into my mouth like a baby. It was humiliating that I couldn't even feed myself because my hands were tied, but I was starving so I went through with it. I haven't been eating as much food as someone with wings should be eating, so im guessing I would only have enough energy to fly for a few minutes.

Once she was done feeding me she left. I had no idea what to do now so I tried to get into a comfortable position and I fell asleep.

I dreamt of Angel that night. She was trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear her over all the screaming. It was awful. I saw all of the flock being torn apart by those things. I saw her just calmly standing there trying to talk to me while Nudge's blood was spurting all over her clothing. I tried to tell her to run, but she wouldnt. I saw one of those monsters grab her throat and tear into it. And she still tried talking to me despite blood pouring out of her mouth. I tried to reach her but a whole horde surrounded me and threw me into the ground, but before they all could tear into my flesh I was woken up.

It was Maggie. Boy was I glad to see her. I was dripping with sweat.

"Its time for breakfast, bad dream huh?" she asked noticing that I was sweating so much that I drenched my windbreaker.

"Uh, yeah." I said wide eyed.

She kneeled next to me and said "Well eat up." she spoon fed me and helped me drink my water.

"Thank you." I said after I was done eating. She simply nodded her head and left.

I waited for hours and nothing happened, I was really bored.

Until I heard a creak from the higher level of the barn. Someone was coming in. I saw this person climb down the ladder, and face me. It was the little boy from earlier. There was silence, and I decided to break it.

"Uh, Hi" I said simply. "Im Max, what's your name?" I asked awkwardly.

There was more silence. The kid narrowed his eyes and said "Carl."

"Carl is a nice name." I said and looked down at the floor. Once again silence.

"Max is a nice name too, but isnt it a boys name?" he said with a tone in his voice that sounded if he wanted to offend me.

"Uh no there are plenty of girls names with the nickname Max" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah like what?" he said in a brat tone.

"Well like Maxine, Maxi, and uh Maximiliana." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well what is your full name?" he asked.

"Maximum." I said proudly.

"It doesn't sound very girly." he said, to be annoying.

"Well neither does your name, Carla." I said widening my eyes on "Carla".

He smirked, then started giggling. "You seem alright Max" he said then sat down where he was. We started talking about random things. We started talking about video games and he looked at me like I was crazy when I said I had never heard of the Legend of Zelda series. I explained to him how I have only really played the second Grand Theft auto video game, and that was a long time ago. The we started talking about what was happening now. He explained to me how they called those things walkers.

"You know Hershel is missing." he said out of the blue.

"What?" I responded obviously worried.

"It's okay though, my dad went out looking for him. Although, I kinda think he is bad at finding people before they-" he stopped and looked down. He was silent and he was squeezing his eyes tightly together. Then he started sobbing. And before I knew it his arms were around me and he was crying into my shoulder.

"I miss Sophia, I hate everyone dying." he said between sobs. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started crying too.

"I know its hard, but we have to be strong." I said sniffling.

After a few more minutes, he left go and sat back down. "You know, I've lost people too."

"Really?" he asked. "Who?"

"My family." I said trying not to lose composure again. "Well they were like my family."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well we met-" I stopped myself. I thought whether or not I should tell him the truth, to tell him about my wings. In only a few hours I knew he was trustworthy, and I considered him my friend, I was going to. "We met when we were younger, in a place called The School. The School was a place where they did experiments on children." I said with my eyes closed.

"What kinds of experiments?" he asked.

"They spliced DNA together, which means they took different animals and put them together."

"You did that to animals?" he said shocked on his face.

"No, I was one of the experiments." I said looking at the floor. "They treated us horribly, but we escaped."

"But you look normal." he said confused.

"Well I would like to show you but you would have to untie me." I said not sure if he would.

"Yeah, of course." he said untying my hands. When he was done (which took a little bit) I got up and stretched, it felt amazing after being tied there so long.

"Ok then." I said and removed my windbreaker. I then fully extended my 18 foot wingspan, and was surprised that the barn would allow my to do so.

Carl's eyes widened and his mouth turned into an O. "Woah." he said and stood there in shock.

"I am 98 percent human and 2 percent bird." I said.

He remained completely still, until all the sudden he said "Oh my god, thats so cool!" he said and started smiling. "Youre like a superhero or something!" he said excited. "Can you actually fly?"

"Yup." I said laughing at his reaction.

"Thats amazing, I have so many questions! How are you able to hide them so well under your coat like that?"

"They just fold-" I started to answer but was interrupted by the sound of a women calling Carl's name.

"Oh, thats my mom so I gotta go." he said

"Okay." I folded my wings, put my windbreaker on and sat down by the post I was originally tied to. "Remember to tie me back."

"Oh, yeah." he said then tied my hands in a loose knot. "See you later." he said then started to go up the ladder he originally came down.

"Oh, and you gotta promise not to tell anyone about my wings okay?" I said just remembering.

"I promise." he said beaming. He quickly went up the ladder and out the barn.

Once again I was alone and bored.


End file.
